Love Sick
by lionluver2005
Summary: What happens when you mix a sick england, a helpful america, and a container of Vicks cream? Trust me, its not you you think. But the Vicks cream brings them closer then ever before.


**Love Sick**

USxUK

_(Hetalia Belongs to Hidekaz Himayura)_

It is early evening and the meeting with the allies has officially ended. What made this meeting different then any other meeting was that Arthur wasn't there. Alfred was concerned, Arthur wouldn't miss a meeting for the world, especially if it meant bringing down the Axis. So Alfred started to investigate.

"Francis! Wait up" Alfred yelled before the Frenchie left the room.

"What is it Mon Cher~" Francis said casually.

"Do you know why Arthur wasn't at the meeting today?"

"Oooo, I forgot to tell you, Arthur came down with a cold and told me he wasn't going make it today."

Alfred was even more concerned, but also a little aggravated that he wasn't the first to know.

"Why didn't he tell me about this!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I believed he specifically told me not to tell you because he didn't want you to worry and loose focus on more important matters" Francis explained

Alfred was relieved, but also surprised that Arthur had placed Alfred before his own well-being.

"Wow…um, thanks Francis. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem.~ and just because he's sick, doesn't mean you can take advantage of him Alfred.~"

"I'm not a pervert like you Francis, I'm a Hero!" Alfred proclaimed.

With that said, Francis left and Alfred was determined to go and help Arthur as much as he can. After all, it was the least he could do.

It was 5:00 pm and Arthur managed to drag himself to the kitchen to make some chamomile tea to ooze the pain. All that he had done was lie around, read, and re-read books. He didn't want to strain himself doing paper work in the condition he was in. He felt bad missing a daily allies meeting. He hated getting colds during these times, it wasn't anything to serious, but he needed his rest.

He didn't want to concern Alfred with his condition because he had more important things to worry about, like the oil spill and the economy. Alfred has gone through a lot, and as much as he wanted to be by his side and help him, he wasn't a child anymore. He was a strong nation, one of the finest, and believes he can stand on his own.

"Aaahh, that's some good tea. Just what the doctor ordered" Arthur said as he sipped the hot tea that warmed him up.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "_Just when I was staring to relax..._" Arthur thought.

"Who can that possibly be?" Arthur muttered to himself

The knocking became louder and more repetitive. He had a feeling who it could be only one person knocks that obnoxiously.

"Hold your damn horses, I'm coming!" he yelled, but then coughed due to his sore throat.

He opened the door to be greeted by none other then Alfred.

"ARTHUR! Are you okay! I can't believe you didn't tell me your sick!" Alfred exclaimed as he quickly walked into Arthur's house.

"Alfred, calm down, its not a big deal, its just a small bug going around my place, that's all." said the Island Nation, but right after, he started to have a sneezing fit and felt a little woozy after dealing with all the commotion.

Maybe say, "but as soon as he said the words he fell into a sneezing fit that left him woozy.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, let me help you to your room." Alfred offered an arm and placed around he's shoulder to guide him upstairs.

Arthur blushed a little, not knowing if was because of the fever or to being lead by Alfred. Alfred glanced over and noticed his face was a little red. They walked into the bedroom and he laid and tucked Arthur into his bed.

"Arthur, your face looks a little red, do you have a fever?" Alfred asked.

He knelt down, pushed Arthur's blonde bangs back and placed his forehead up against his own to feel his temperature. At that moment, Arthur's faced turned into an even darker shade of red. He felt Alfred's warm breath up against his face, and as he looked up, he noticed that their lips were only a distance apart from each other.

Alfred pulled back and said,

"Well, you don't have a fever, but hey, I'm no doctor. Maybe you should lay down."

So Alfred laid Arthur down on his bed and placed his blanket up to his shoulders.

"Leave me be! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Arthur exclaimed in embarrassment as he pulled the covers over his head.

Alfred thought,

"_Wow, I've never seen Arthur so flustered before. This cold must be messing with his head. When I was young, I always thought of Arthur as such a sophisticated, well mannered, and a well put together gentleman. Seeing him outside of the workplace and war-zone was a real eye-opener. I have to admit though; he's very cute when he acts this way!"_

Alfred then pulled the covers off of the British man and exclaimed, "Come on Arthur, let me help you! If you keep acting like this, you're going to aggravate your cold!"

Arthur wanted to fight back, but his body said otherwise, so instead he kept put and relaxed while Alfred sat by his bedside. Alfred took a seat next to Arthur and stared at him in awe. He couldn't help but stare at Arthur's calm demeanor, he seemed so at peace with himself despite his illness.

"_Arthur looks so beautiful_," Alfred thought

"Say Alfred," Arthur said in a raspy tone, "Can you do me a favor and grab the Vicks lotion out of my medicine cabinet?"

"Sure!" Alfred said excitedly

Alfred left the room and went down the hall to get the Vicks cream. He wanted to do as much as he could to help Arthur since he did so much for him to become the man he was today.

"Here's the cream Arthur, let me help you put it on."

Arthur's cheeks began to turn red again, having the thought of Alfred spreading cream on his chest.

"A-A-Alfred, don't be silly, I can do that myself"

"Just relax Arthur. Even someone like you needs to be pampered once in a while!"

"Eee ... I suppose… if you insist."

Alfred pulled Arthur's covers down to his waist and started un-buttoning his shirt. He meant to only unbutton three but got mesmerized by looking at Arthur's lean chest.

"A-Alfred, you're going too far down"

"..Huh?" Alfred looked down and noticed his hands stray below the belt; his eyes widened in embarrassment, and turned bright red.

"AAA!" Alfred moved his hands away quickly, and tried to shuffle for the Vicks, but noticed how wide Arthur's bed was.

"Say Arthur, if you don't mind, can I climb onto the bed, I don't think I can spread it evenly from where I'm sitting" Alfred asked.

"Ummm I don't kn-" but in mid sentence Alfred was already kneeling on top of him with the Vick's in one hand.

"Alfred! Is this really necessary!" Arthur exclaimed as his cheeks turned red from the awkward position.

Alfred had to admit, this didn't seem very fair to Arthur, considering the condition he was in, but who knows when he'd have another chance like this! He wanted to get as close as he could with Arthur, no matter what excuse he had to use.

Alfred took a good scoop of the cream with two fingers and started to spread the cream on Arthur's chest. This was sure to help Arthur's nasal passages open and his chest feel clear . He started just below his chin; feeling his Adams apple, down to his collarbone. He couldn't help but stroke it back it forth and work he's way down, touching every nook and cranny of his chest.

Arthur smelled the cool mint aroma from the Vick's. Alfred was spreading the cream all over his chest and due to the effects of it, he wasn't able to speak up. But at the same time, he liked Alfred's touch. The younger Nation's fingers went up and down and side to side tenderly.

As Alfred was doing this, he noticed his chest pulsating, and looked up to see Arthur heavy breathing. "_Oh no! I put way too much of the Vicks cream on Arthur! Shoot! I got distracted again from looking at and stroking Arthur's hot bod. WAIT! Did I just call Arthur sexy! AAA! My body is acting on its on! Curse these raging hormones_!" Alfred bowed down in embarrassment as shoved his hands in front of his beet-red face.

"AAAAH! SHIIIT!" Alfred yelled

"AAH! What's the matter!" Arthur said as he quickly sat up straight from the sudden commotion.

"The cream is in my eye! It's burning!" Alfred managed to say, trying to rub it off, but instead he accidentally used his cream covered fingers to rub his eyes, making it worst.

"THIS IS SO UNCOOL!" Alfred screamed in agony

"Alfred! Calm down!" Arthur demanded as he grabbed the younger Nation's shoulders keeping him still. "Remove your hand away from your face"

"But it huuuurts!" Alfred whined

"Quit be such a baby and man up!"

Alfred carefully moved his hand down, his right eye was red and closed due to all the unnecessary rubbing he did.

"Stay still." Was Arthur's next demand as he held Alfred's left shoulder and licked his left thumb to slowly wipe his eye clean.

Alfred squinted his face slightly as his former guardian babied him; just like he always did back in the day.

"_It'd been ages since we've bonded like this. It feels nice_." Alfred thought.

"_This brings me back_," Arthur thought. "_I used to do stuff like this all the time to Alfred when he small."_

"Can you kiss it and make it better?" Alfred asked in a super cute voice.

Arthur flushed red and turned away "Why does he have to act so bloody adorable!"

"You think I'm adorable!"

Arthur froze

"Did I say that out loud?

"Haha, maaaybe."

"Well, anyways, we're grown men. I'm not going to kiss your eye. Besides, I'm sick."

"Come on Arthur! It's just my eye! I'm not going to get sick from that. Pleaaaase? For old times sake?" He said with a big puppy dogface. Arthur finally gave in and said,

"Fine! But just one okay?"

"Fine with me!"

Alfred closed his eyes and tilted his head towards Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes, as he was leaning in Alfred opened his free eye and quickly lifted his head up so that instead of kissing his injured eye, Arthur would be in for a better surprise.

Arthur was about to kiss Alfred's injured eye, but instead he felt his lips touching Alfred's all of a sudden. Alfred placed his hand around Arthur's neck and started to deepen the kiss. Arthur felt too weak to push him away, but somehow, he didn't really want to. Arthur then put his hand through Alfred's hair. He always loved the smooth touch of the younger Nation's dark blonde hair. It was amazing how much Alfred had grown up.

Alfred was over the moon when Arthur started to respond to his kiss. He's lips were soft and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. But Alfred didn't want to strain Arthur anymore, because after all, he was still a tad ill, and Alfred wanted him to rest.

After a couple of minutes, Alfred finally broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"Haha, sorry Arthur, I should probably start heading out, its getting pretty late. We should hang out more when you're feeling better." Alfred said finally getting off the older nation's bed.

"Yeah, we should." Arthur mumbled as he finally managed to tuck himself in. He was still a little woozy from the kiss. "By the way, can you come over here for a second?"

"What is it?"

Alfred said as he knelt down next to Arthur. Arthur grabbed a hold of Alfred's chin, removed his glasses, and kissed the eye that Alfred originally got cream in.

Then he whispered in his ear

"There, now you're all better"

Then he kissed his forehead, feeling greedy, and let the American free of his grasp.

Alfred just smiled and giggled "Thanks Arthur, for everything."

Arthur paused and said with a grin,

"It was, and has always been my pleasure"

-END-


End file.
